In Love and War
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: After the Royal Navy of Yaman is mysteriously destroyed, the Yamani Emperor declares war on Tortall. Shinkokami has had the baby! SR, hinting at KD. Much better than summary. Please R and R.
1. Declaration

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****Chapter One: Declaration  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Jonathan IV of Tortall shifted in his stiff chair. The seat had to be uncomfortable; if not he'd have fallen asleep long ago.

The king was listening to royal dispatches near the end of a long royal day. His queen, Lady Thayet, squeezed his hand beneath the table. She seemed to be telling him that it was almost over.

As the last dispatch was sealed into an envelope, Jon breathed a sigh of relief. The day was done. He dismissed the Council members, sending them to their wives and children. Jon put an arm around his own wife's shoulders as he and Sir Gareth of Naxen left the room, talking vaguely about a wolf hunt set for the next week.

But then a messenger ran into the room. He bowed, asking forgiveness for his interruption. He handed a large envelope bearing the seal of the Yamani Emperor to the king, who passed it on to Sir Gary of Naxen.

"Your turn, Gary," Jonathan said, sitting back. Sir Gary opened the letter. As he read, his hands began to shake.

"What is it, Gary?" Thayet asked.

"The Emperor of Yaman blames us for the destruction of his naval fleet last month. He says that the Crown of Tortall was behind the massacre."

"That's not true," Jon pointed out. Sir Gary nodded,

"We know that, but the Emperor doesn't believe that is so. Apparently the offending ships bore our flag." He held up the letter as he read from it. "His Imperial Majesty of Yaman herby declares war on the realm of Tortall."

"What about Princess Shinkokami?" Thayet asked, thinking of her son.

"According to the marriage contract, the union is dissolved with a declaration of war," Gary counseled.

"So my son is not married to his wife because we opened this letter just now," Jonathan asked, seeking clarification. Gary nodded slowly.

"But they've been man and wife for three years!" Thayet said in protest.

"If there was a child, things would be different. The section of the contract that annulled the marriage would have been declared null and void with the birth of an heir."

"But since they didn't have a baby, they can't stay married," Thayet finished.

"What's more is that Shinkokami and her ladies are to return to the Islands immediately," Jonathan said quietly. Thayet's face fell further. She looked tragic in her distress for the young couple.

"I am sorry," Gary said. "Shinko was a good match for Roald." Jonathan clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Gary, get a good night's sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning." Gary nodded, slipping from the room.

"I guess I've got to tell them," Jon said to his wife. She nodded indistinctly.

"I'll tell them, Jon, but not until the morning. Let them have one last night."

"One last night," Jon repeated, following his wife out. He felt a great deal of disbelief at the situation. He knew that his Prime Minister would be getting no more sleep than himself.

…..

Shinkokami drew her shawl around her arms. It was a chilly October night in Corus. Roald smiled at her as he came out onto the balcony.

"It's cold out here!" he said, slipping his arms around her. "You should really come inside. I wouldn't want you to get sick now." Shinko smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

"Why is that?" she teased, letting Roald lead her into their chambers.

"You well know," Roald said with twinkling eyes. He settled her onto his lap, in a chair near the warm fire. A big blanket went over both of them before Roald began to kiss her gently. "When are we going to tell my parents?" he mumbled.

"Let's wait, Roald. Let them find out for themselves," Shinkokami said.

"You won't be showing obviously for awhile yet," Roald said.

"Yes, but we will have that time to keep the secret to ourselves. Roald, we're royalty. Once the world knows that I am with child, they will not leave us alone."

Roald smiled, taking his princess' hand. "You're right. Let's keep our secret."


	2. HomeGoing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****CHAPTER TWO: HOME-GOING  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The eyes are the window to the soul. _

That phrase had never meant anything to Roald until he married Princess Shinkokami. Before she had assimilated into Tortallan culture, Shinko had hid her emotions behind a pale mask, but Roald could always tell what she was thinking by looking into her eyes. With time he could read them like a book.

Even knowing all this, Roald still did not understand how his wife remained so calm as his parents explained to them the situation with the war. Her face was smooth and pale, like a blank sheet of parchment as she listened to each word. But one hand clutched his, and two eyes grew glassy with tears; she was devastated.

Thayet took Shinko's hands in hers.

"You've been living with us for a long time. You are as much a part of the family as my own children. We won't force you to leave us."

"Who really destroyed the imperial navy?" she asked calmly. Roald didn't listen to the answer. All she cared about was the ships?

"What will you do?" he asked impatiently, interrupting whoever was speaking. "Will you go?"

Shinko stood and walked slowly over to the window. She gazed out. The new Rider trainees were picking their mounts. Lady Keladry was dueling with a friend from the Own. Princess Lianne was helping little Vania to mount her mare so they could share in a long ride. But Shinkokami didn't see any of it. She watched the sky, eyes blurring as she remembered her homeland. When she spoke, it was in a very quiet, tearful voice.

"I've seen my uncle execute men for stepping on a lady's hem. The Emperor is ruthless, and that is when he's not in a bad mood. I can't let him execute his wrath on innocent people, Roald. I can't further his anger by disobeying his orders." Shinkokami turned and Roald saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I don't have a choice."

At that moment, Roald felt very selfish. He dropped his head, not saying all the things that he wanted so desperately to shout at her. _Don't you love me? Stay Shinkokami, stay! And what about our baby?_

Shinko's pale mask broke as he held her in a tight embrace.

"When does she sail out?" he asked over her shoulder. He was highly disappointed by his father's answer. His eyes searched Shinko's face. "Marry me again before you go? Then there won't be a contract that can be voided by your uncle. And when you come back we can be together again." Shinkokami smiled slowly.

"Of course."

"I'll get a priest who can do it," Jonathan said.

"Now?" Thayet asked.

"The ship departs from Port Caynn at dawn tomorrow," he reminded her, as they slipped from the room.

"Shinko, why don't we tell them?" Roald said. "They'd never let you leave if they knew."

"Roald, a baby only changes things after it's born. Right now, being pregnant does me no good. I love you. I'll find a way to get the baby back to you, and as soon as this is over, I'll come back. I love you."

Roald sighed pulling her close again. "I love you too."

…..

Shinkokami woke up in Roald's arms. She smiled, kissing his collarbone lightly. Then she remembered that it was their last morning together. Quietly, Shinkokami slipped out of bed and pulled a robe around her shoulders. The few things that she had brought with her from the islands had been packed, including her favorite perfume.

She washed her face, cleaned her teeth, and ran a brush through her hair before returning to the bedroom. Then she lay back down beside Roald and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned down and kissed him. Soon he was kissing her back.

"I love waking up like that," he whispered when she pulled away.

"I do too," she said with a sad smile. Roald laid a hand on her belly, kissing her again. They only had a short amount of time left together, and Roald was going to make the most of it.

A few hours later they said goodbye. She clung to him in a desperate hug, and gave him one last soft kiss. Roald gathered all of his will and handed the woman that he loved, the woman who was carrying his child, into the carriage that would take her to Port Caynn, where a ship awaited to carry her to Yaman.

He had wanted to go to Port Caynn with her, but Shinkokami had thought that the long trip would just prolong their inevitable goodbyes. And so he stayed.

Shinkokami didn't travel alone. Her ladies, Haname, and Yukimi were with her, as was Yuki's husband, Sir Nealan of Queenscove. He had opted to travel with his wife instead of staying behind. They were also escorted by the entire Third Company of the King Own, for safety from burglars and ne'er-do-wells.

Port Caynn was half a day's ride from Corus. They arrived in the early afternoon, when the boat was set to depart. Shinkokami didn't sleep, like Sir Nealan, although she knew her baby needed it after the sleepless night before. She watched the terrain, knowing she'd never missed the mountains of the Islands.

She felt like she had cut out her heart that morning and left it with her family in Corus. She had too much time alone with her thoughts on that longest carriage ride of her life.

Finally they arrived at the dock. The ship was moored, awaiting them. Sir Nealan climbed down, helping each of the ladies to the ground. Shinkokami shrouded herself in her dark blue cloak before stepping into the dim light. Evidence of a storm was in the dark sky. The captain met them and announced that they would sleep aboard the ship, but the trip had been delayed until first light.

Shinkokami let the others handle the details, watching the men unload the carriage. The baby within her moved gently, for the first time. Her eyes flew back to the east. She felt the tears, but ignored them.

Blankly, she noticed that Sir Nealan had led his mare up onto the ship. Yuki and Haname walked behind him. Shinkokami was the last one to begin the trek up the gangplank. Her feet felt heavy. The baby moved again. She was glad when she was finally shown to her room. She collapsed on the bed, letting her exhaustion propel her into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, Shinko felt more tired than she had before. She looked out of her cabin's window. It was raining, but one squad of the King's Own had stayed behind to guard the princess' ship. She recognized a very wet sergeant as Lady Keladry's friend, Domitan of Masbolle, and felt bad that he was standing in the storm for her sake. Keladry loved him, even if she didn't realize it yet.

_At least he'll go home to her_, Shinko thought bitterly. She looked back towards Corus again.

Why was she doing this to herself? This voyage could mean doom for her pregnancy. News of that sort would nearly kill Roald. And if the child did survive the crossing, could she give birth without Roald?

Shinkokami left her room, turning to the room beside hers. It must have been Yuki and Neal's but Lady Haname was there as well.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, turning. She had a very good Yamani mask; her despair was completely hidden.

"I can't do it, Yuki," Shinko said. "I can't go."

"This isn't the time for Sakuyo," Haname started.

"Shinko, you have to come," Yuki began.

"I can't," Shinko insisted. She brought both hands to her belly. "There's a baby. I need to be with Roald. I can't do this without him. I need him now."

Yuki nodded, hugging her friend. Haname reciprocated slowly.

"Be careful," she whispered. Shinko smiled slowly.

"I love you all," she said, leaving the room. Luckily the gangplank was still lowered to land. Lightning flashed in the sky as she ran down to the soldiers.

"My lady, you should be inside," Domitan said. He was standing beneath a canopy, but it did him scant good when the wind was blowing the rain nearly horizontally.

"I'm going home," Shinko said sternly. "Even if I have to walk back, I'm going home."


	3. HomeComing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****CHAPTER THREE: HOME-COMING  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe she's gone,_ Roald thought. The Conté family's supper table seemed very empty. Not only was Shinko's spot vacant, but three of his sibling's places as well. Kally was in Carthak with her husband. Liam was a squire, far in the north with his knight master. Little Lianne was engaged to a man from the Copper Isles. Roald felt like everyone he cared for was slowly leaving. He barely ate anything, and what did pass his lips was tasteless.

After supper he sat with his parents in their cozy sitting room. A warm fire blazed, and while his mother embroidered a new tapestry, his father napped on a sofa. Roald sat nearby, quietly pretending to read. He dreaded going back to the room he shared with Shinkokami. It had been his room before they married, but now it would just seem big and empty without Shinko. Roald didn't want to be alone.

The weather didn't help the situation any. It had been storming nearly all day, so it was dark and dreary. On days like this he and Shinko liked to curl up in the window seat with a blanket and a book.

_This storm is too bad to sail through_, he thought. Then it dawned on him. _The ship will be delayed!_

"I'm going to get my wife back," he said, jumping from his seat and striding out the door. Jonathan and Thayet looked up, alarmed.

"Roald!" Thayet called after him, but whether his body or mind was too far away, her oldest son didn't hear her. He ran all the way to the stables and saddled his mount, Bravefoot. As he worked he heard the stable doors open. A mare bearing two riders trotted in. The first rider climbed down, and then helped the lady down gently.

She stood there for a moment, shrouded in a wet cloak. Her clothes, soaked from the rain, clung to her figure. Shinko moved the cloak away from her face, thanking the man briefly.

But she must not have seen Roald, for she turned and ran out into the rain, heading for the palace.

"Shinko!" Roald called, vaulting to his feet. He caught her midway to the door and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hungrily, again and again.

"Oh, Roald," she cried, after a moment, dissolving into tears on his shoulder. "I couldn't go. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, realizing how chilled she was. Roald lifted Shinko and carried her inside. He ignored the astonished stares of many, many onlookers, and took his princess up to their rooms.

"We need to get you warmed up," he said. He lit a hot fire, then stripped Shinkokami of her wet clothes. As he toweled her dry, he noticed their baby, showing ever so slightly. After he slipped a long sleeved nightgown over her head, he pulled her waist into his arms, kissing her belly softly.

Someone knocked on the door. Roald stood and admitted his parents. Shinkokami hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have gone," she mumbled. Jonathan lifted her head with a finger beneath the chin.

"We're sorry," he said. "You are a part of our family. It was wrong to ask you to even consider leaving."

Shinko smiled through her tears and hugged him firmly, kissing her father-in-law's cheek. Then Thayet hugged the princess.

"You're like a daughter to me. I'm so glad you're back," she whispered. The queen straightened. "Roald, get your wife to bed. We wouldn't want to her take ill. "

Roald led Shinkokami to their big bed. He settled her, propped up with several fluffy pillows behind her. A quilt was produced from a chest at the foot of the bed, a warm one that had been handmade by Shinko's mother.

"We should get a healer," Roald said.

"That's not really necessary," Thayet said. "It's just a little rain. A draught and a good night's sleep will chase away the cold." Roald caught Shinko's eyes and she nodded briefly.

"The healer is more necessary than you know," he said, sitting down beside Shinko, arm around her. Thayet looked confused. Roald shared a smile with his wife. "Shinkokami is with child."

The king looked astonished, but his queen bore a growing grin.

"Oh, Roald, Shinko, congratulations," she said, hugging each of them.

"A baby?" Jonathan said. "I don't really feel old enough to be a grandfather."

"Well get used to the idea," Thayet said. "Oh, we need to get a cradle, and some tiny dresses, oh and we'll have to have the little room next to yours made into a nursery. It's been such a long time since we've had a baby around!"

"I'm just glad I'll get to meet my baby," Roald said, running his hand over Shinkokami's cheek. She had drifted off into a deep sleep. Roald leaned his head against hers, and soon joined her in slumber.

Thayet stopped her planning and smiled. She took Jonathan's hand and they left their son and his lady love, vowing to send a healer up to check on the princess' condition, in the morning of course.


	4. Shattering World

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****CHAPTER FOUR: SHATTERING WORLD  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roald whistled as he walked down the hallway. He had spent the night secretly watching his beautiful wife when at last she slept, her ebony hair cascaded across the pillow, and her body curled into his. Shinko was more than five months pregnant now, and her belly had grown immensely.

Tortall's war with the Yamani Islands had not progressed much farther than the Emperor sending the ships he had left to plague Tortall's trade ships. Shinkokami's anxiety increased with each attack. The nights that she slept peacefully were growing few.

Often, Shinko would sleep fitfully at night, waking three or four times and waking her husband as she climbed out of bed to amble about their bedchambers. The next day she would take an early afternoon nap. During this time, Roald would go out for long rides on his mount, Bravefoot. It gave him a peaceful time to think through his own frustration at the lack of sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was to take it out on Shinkokami. It wasn't her fault, not really.

"Hello, Mother," Roald said, smiling as they passed. Thayet stopped, placing a hand on her son's arm.

"We need to talk."

…..

Shinkokami shifted on the tall examination table, balancing a book on her large belly. Queen Thayet had insisted that the princess be examined weekly by healers, ensuring a healthy baby. Usually, Shinko was seen immediately by Duke Baird himself, while his assistants aided less important people, but this week the infirmary's schedule had been interrupted. The young matron of Kennan was delivering her first child. The difficult labor had gone one for almost twenty-three hours, taking the attention of all the healers in shifts. It made Shinko all the more nervous to hear them talk of possibilities of losing the mother or babe.

She turned back to her book, writing off her anxiety to exhaustion. The night before had been filled with terrible dreams. Some were of Yamani palaces and temples, burning from warfare. Some were similar scenes in Tortall. Some of the dreams were of her baby, dying at birth. Those were the ones that rattled her so severely that she had to get out of bed, even if she only wandered the room. She knew that each time she woke, Roald did as well. She was so grateful for him, but her neglected sleep was catching up to her, making his attentiveness annoying. He'd wanted to wait for Duke Baird with Shinko, but she'd sent him on his daily ride.

The baby kicked and Shinko dropped her book. She was always surprised by the signs of the life within her. As she rubbed her belly, the door opened and Duke Baird entered the room.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Princess," he said with a vague smile. Shinko sat up, one hand lingering on her tummy as she undid the buttons that would expose it.

"I could hardly begrudge a little baby your attention," she said. "Is the child alright?"

"Mother and son are both doing well, thought health problems could arise for the little lad. Don't you worry, though, we're keeping an eye on him. Besides, the runts usually have more…shall we say…spunk in the end. My Nealan was like that."

Shinko watched the Duke's face as he spoke. He looked sad when he mentioned his son.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Shinko asked. The duke nodded and she continued. "I wish he and Yuki had stayed here."

"As do I Princess," Baird said. For awhile it was silent as he probed the baby with his Gift.

"I will tell the Queen that your child is as healthy as his, or her, father ever was," Baird said at last. Shinko smiled as largely as her Yamani training would allow.

"I'd appreciate that. You'd think I was a crystal chandelier the way she treats me."

Duke Baird chuckled. "She loves you like her own. You're a very lucky girl, Shinkokami."

"Thank you, Your Grace," she whispered.

Shinkokami fastened the buttons on her dress and gathered her book off of the floor.

Soon she was back in her rooms. Duke Baird must have noticed her exhaustion, for now she felt rested for the first time in days. The baby kicked gently and she smiled.

At a brief knock, Shinko went over to the door. A man in a herald's uniform was standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I have a letter for you, from the Islands," the man said, bowing lowly. Shinko waited for him to straighten, then took the letter and dismissed him with a smile. The letter was from Yuki, probably a message to tell of her safe passage across the Emerald Ocean.

Shinkokami found a bowl of grapes that had been left for her in the sitting room, and found a place in the window seat. The letter smelled of sakura blossoms, Yuki's favorite scent. Shinko found that the letter was written in Yamani, and had to retrain her eyes to reading vertically.

_Dearest Shinkokami,_

_It is my sad duty to inform you of the death of your parents. His Imperial Majesty Hijiko III, the Emperor of the Yamani Islands, issued a decree on the13th day of October that sentenced Lord Kiseki and Lady Jiaokami to death. Five of his best Samurai warriors entered their Yokto City residence and beheaded them._

_I write this letter not to bring you sadness or to defy His Imperialness by corresponding with you, but simply to inform. Please remember that war or not, I remain your steadfast friend._

_-Yukimi _noh_ Diaomoru _

Shinko felt hot tears jump to her eyes as she read. Her mother and father… dead?


	5. Hidden Hope

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****CHAPTER FIVE: HIDDEN HOPE  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Roald entered the rooms he shared with Shinkokami, he was immediately aware of the silence. The first sign of disorder was the ceramic vase that lay shattered on the ground. It was a wedding gift from a conservative noble that neither he nor Shinkokami had really liked. He rounded a corner to see another vase and a decorative plate.

Beyond the shattered pieces of glass, Shinko was curled up on the floor, sobbing so hard that her body was convulsing. Roald dropped to her side, ignoring the stab of glass to his knees, and gathered Shinko into his arms. He let her cry, rubbing her back gently and making soothing noises until he could bear her pain no longer.

A spark of his Gift flowed from his fingers into her body, and a few moments later, she slipped into a deep sleep. Roald carried her to bed, then cleaned up the broken glass. Lastly he attended to the glass shards in his knees, hastily healing the various small wounds.

He couldn't imagine the pain Shinko was feeling, but he knew that she was hurting. If she wasn't, why would she have flown into the rampage that had proved dangerous for their wedding gifts? It was very unlike her.

Roald tried to watch Shinko sleep, but he became distracted by the baby. He carefully uncovered his wife's belly, kissing the smooth, bare expanse. The child moved and Shinko's skin rippled. Roald kissed her again, and this time the baby kicked his jaw. He grinned, happy for however brief a time.

The rest of the evening, he felt restless and roamed about. He knew the child would be a happy relief from all of the sorrow that his wife was feeling. Roald was anxious for the baby to be born.

…..

Shinko, dressed in a loose black gown, walked slowly down the hallway. It had been about a week since her break-down. To the casual observer, she carried nothing but her child, but tucked into the princesses' pocket was the tragic letter from Yuki.

She stopped before the door to the office that she had been summoned to. The plaque outside of the door read "Myles of Olau" in shimmering golden letters. Shinko knocked lightly, and the baron answered, seeing her inside with a bow.

"Princess, thank you for taking time in your grief to see me," he said.

"You asked about my letter?" Shinko asked, pulling said object from her pocket.

"Not me," Sir Myles said, nodding towards his desk. For the first time, Shinkokami noticed that there was another man in the room.

Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop stood.

"Please have a seat, Shinkokami," he said, gesturing towards a chair near Sir Myles. With her growing belly, it was a difficult procedure, but Shinko sat. When she was comfortable, George continued. "I don't know if you are aware that Keladry of Mindelan received a letter very similar to yours."

"She did?" Shinko said, looking up from the folded parchment that lay across her lap. In his worry about her condition, Roald had failed to mention this bit of news. "What happened?"

"Piers of Mindelan tried to protest the execution of your parents, and he went before the Emperor without a summance." Shinko closed her eyes in anticipation of the next sentence. Her uncle despised intruders. "He and his wife were beheaded as traitors." Shinkokami couldn't find any words, so she stayed quiet, trying to force back tears. Sir Myles patted her arm gently, and Baron George gave her a moment before he went on.

When he did speak, his voice was gentle and quiet.

"Keladry noticed that some of the words in her letter had small ticks on them. She thought it might be a code, so she brought it to me. The Queenscove lad must have told her that I am… good with codes."

"George found a message, Princess Shinkokami," Myles piped up. "It said 'Tomo is coming.' Does that mean anything to you?"

Shinko's heartbeat sped up. Tomo?

"Tomoko noh Yakuni is my sister," Shinko said, brightening. Baron Cooper smiled as well.

"I had thought as much. Queenscove and his wife must have gotten your sister passage over here," he said. "I'm hoping that your letter will provide us with a location so we can retrieve her."

Shinko handed over her letter. The baron studied it while Shinko watched anxiously. After a few moments, he looked up.

"Your sister will be in Port Emralín in a week. If I leave immediately, I can be there when she arrives and bring her back to you." George Cooper stood and began to leave the room. As he passed, Shinkokami stood and wrapped her arms around the Baron. When she realized what she'd done, Shinko pulled back, cheeks flushed.

"Thank you, Baron Cooper, I am in debt to you."

Shinko left the Baron's study elated. She wanted to see her husband. It took some searching, but she eventually found him with his father, looking over some old maps. Shinko turned to duck out of the doorway. She didn't want to interrupt them. She'd tell her husband the good news later. She could pass the time by getting ready for her sister.

"Shinkokami?" Jonathan had caught sight of her as she turned away.

"Are you all right?" Roald asked, standing. Within seconds he was at her side, with his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm fine Roald. I just wanted to talk to you, but it can wait until later."

"No it can't," King Jonathan stood, removing himself from the chamber. Roald led her to his chair. He knelt beside her.

"What is it?" Shinko smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Roald, my sister, Tomoko, is alive and safe. Yuki and Nealan must have sent her here. Baron Cooper went to get her from a port in the north. Oh, Roald! I thought she was dead!" Shinko paused, then blushed, realizing how much she'd spoken. She looked down, and noticed the peculiar way that Roald kept off of his knees as he stooped at her side. "What's the matter?"

"Just a few little scratches Shinko, from the glass you broke the other day," Roald said dismissively. Shinko sighed. The look that passed her face was one of shame.

"Thank you for overlooking my temper tantrum," she said quietly.

"If ever one deserved to be overlooked, my dear, it is yours." Roald put his hands on her belly. His demeanor changed completely. It was though he was in awe of her. "Shinko, the closer the baby gets, the more anxious I feel. Sometimes I just can't wait. I love you for carrying my child. I don't think I tell you that enough."

Shinko let her forehead fall against his. "I love you too."


	6. Joy Unspeakable

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR**

**CHAPTER SIX: JOY UNSPEAKABLE**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she first came to Tortall, Shinkokami had gotten into a habit of rising early to practice _naginata _pattern dances. When she became pregnant, she and Roald decided that she should take a break from practice.

On some occasions, Shinko still went out to the practice courts, if only for the fresh air. Her mother-in-law was there to make sure that she was actually resting. This morning she was embroidering a griffin onto a book-sleeve for Roald. As she worked, the baby within her moved, seeming to spin as fast as the glaives of her friends.

Her eyes wandered away from the needlepoint to the women who were working out. Their number had once climbed to nine, but now with Yuki and Haname in Yaman, dear Lady Ilane dead, and Shinko child-carrying, only two were left: Queen Thayet and Keladry.

Kel was smooth and confident, blocking each advance Thayet threw at her by sheer instinct, but Shinko could tell that the hardened warrior's mind was elsewhere. After more than an hour, they put aside their practice weapons. Thayet had to change and attend a council meeting, but Kel came and hauled Shinko to her feet. As her belly continued to grow, getting up was beginning to be a struggle. She smoothed the creases from her dress. Kel grinned.

"How far are you now?"

"I'm well into my seventh month," Shinko replied, letting her fingers settle interlocked on her belly. It felt like a natural position for an expecting mother. Shinko waddled down the path, Kel walking slowly beside her.

"You look so happy," Kel observed. She looked like she wanted to ask a question, but then changed her mind at the last minute. "Have you heard from your sister?"

"Baron Cooper sent a message that her ship was delayed, but he has her now, and they'll be here by the end of next week."

"It'll be good to see her again," Kel commented absently. Shinko gazed at her face. She was very good at hiding emotions from Tortallans, but a Yamani could see through her mask. Shinko put a hand on her arm, pausing their progress.

"Kel, it _is_ good that my sister is coming, but your mind is far away from that. What's the matter?" Shinko spoke in her native Yamani, and she watched as Kel bite her lip, then took a deep breath and sighed, replying in the same language.

"Shinko, how did you know you were pregnant?" The princess stared at her friend, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I just…knew. It's in a woman's making," she said honestly. She looked at Kel again. The lady knight's face was creased with anxiety. "Are you…"

Kel nodded quickly, as if she didn't want anyone to see. "The day I found out about my parents, I spent the night with Dom. He meant well; he only wanted to comfort me. Anyways, I guess I've known for a couple of days now, but I'm scared to even say…"

"To say that you're pregnant?" Shinko supplied. Kel nodded again. She put her own hands on her belly. Tears came to her eyes, mostly of anxiety, but Shinko noticed that some of the tears came from happiness. Shinko put an arm around her friend.

"What's it like, to have a little person inside of you?" Kel asked, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I like it," Shinko said. "There's always someone there to talk to, someone you know you love, and that they love you, if only because you had a part in their making. Kel, you're going to be a good mother."

"What if Dom doesn't want to be a father?" Kel worried.

"Dom loves you, Kel, very much, and I can tell you love him too." Kel took a deep, shaky breath. Shinko took Kel's hand and pressed a flat palm to her own belly so that she could feel the baby's kicks.

Kel looked surprised at the baby's strength. She smiled slowly.

"I'll be okay," she whispered, more to herself than to Shinko. The princess stayed quiet and still, letting her friend have a moment. As she waited for Kel, she felt the muscles in her belly pull together sharply. "What was that?" Kel asked, pulling her hand away.

"I don't know," Shinko breathed. Another pain gripped her, and she took Kel's hand, squeezing until it passed. As soon as it did, she felt a wetness soaking her skirts. Kel looked down and noticed her puddle. She let out an oath that she must have learned from the young men in the Own. Shinko was aware of her friend yelling for help, and that Roald came and lifted her into his arms.

Shinko focused on the next pain. It took a hold of her body, and she blacked out.

When she awoke, the pains were still passing. She was in the Royal Birthing Chamber, where Roald, Jonathan, and all the Conté heirs had been born for more than a hundred years; she had visited the room with Queen Thayet.

But Shinko could not see far past the end of the short bed on which she was propped up. Priests burning incense had created a hazy smoke. She heard chanting. The princess made out the shape of Duke Baird at her feet, and Roald grasped one of her hands.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, noticing her awareness. Shinko looked over at the priests. They were dressed in elaborate costumes. Several prominent noblemen waited beyond them with King Jonathan.

"No," Shinko whispered back. The door opened, and Thayet entered the chamber. Almost instantly she began to cough from the smoke. She looked at the priests, then looked at the noblemen.

"Out, my lords," she ordered. She seemed to glow in Shinko's eyes. "Out."

"Your majesty, we must be near to bless the birth of the kingdom's heir."

"The corridor is near enough. I've gone through this; the princess needs fresh air and quiet. You will be notified when the child arrives." The priest tried once more to contradict her.

Queen Thayet raised her brow and her voice. "Out!" Even King Jonathan scurried from the room. A maid was set to fanning the smoke out of an open window. "Much better," Thayet said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shinkokami wanted to thank her, but the pains were becoming so intense that she lost her train of thought.

With Thayet's coaching, Baird's healing, and Roald's reassurances, Shinkokami labored throughout the night. As dawn approached, she was near tears with exhaustion and frustration from the pain.

When the first rays of the morning sun were beginning to peek through the window, a cry rang out, filling the birthing chamber and the hallway outside with the noise of a new life's first moments. Shinkokami felt her muscles relax, and the pain lessen. She looked at Duke Baird to see the tiny red body that he held.

Roald stood, taking the baby from the healer. He studied the little face, tears growing in his eyes, the passed the baby silently to his wife. Shinko had been crying with joy from her first glimpse.

Roald climbed beside his wife, kissing her, and then the baby. Shinko looked up and noticed his tears. She smiled, wiping away first hers, and then his. She kissed him, then looked back down at the baby, whispering softly.

"My love, we have a daughter."


	7. Reunited

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****CHAPTER SEVEN: REUNITED  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen-year-old Tomoko noh Yakuni smiled timidly at Baron Cooper. She spoke the common tongue, but not very well. The Baron had been patient and kind throughout the journey. After the horrible slaughter of her parents, Tomoko had been smuggled aboard a trade ship to Scanra. After the ship left the northern port, it sailed south to Tortall's Port Emralín. Here Baron Cooper had met Tomoko with a letter from her sister.

The rest of the journey to Corus was slowed because Tomoko wasn't used to riding horseback, but at last they caught a glimpse of the sprawling city. Now Tomo and Baron Cooper parted ways, at the door to her sister's chamber. Tomoko had missed her sister from the day she'd left to marry Prince Roald. To see her again would bring Tomo much happiness, and maybe even put an end to the nightmares she'd had since she'd seen her parents die.

Tomo reached out her hand and knocked.

…..

Shinkokami propped up sat up in the big, soft bed. She'd just finished a bowl of soup, Roald watching her like a mother hen. Their agreement was that she could hold the baby after she ate her supper. She pushed the empty bowl away and held out her arms. Roald laid the cooing child in her mother's arms and settled down beside them.

They had worried about Baby Lianokami for the first two days of her life, but they hadn't needed to. She was born about two weeks early and was as healthy as any full-term baby.

"Hello, Lia," Roald cooed as he gently changed her diaper. Shinko watched, smiling contentedly. When Lia was changed, Roald leaned over Shinko's bed, kissing her gently. A knock interrupted their mood.

"Not more nobles come to pay their respects," Shinko mumbled. For the past few days they'd barely had a moment's peace between the well-wishers, gift-givers, and healers.

Roald, still holding the baby in one arm, rose and opened to door to reveal a beautiful young Yamani lady. She looked very much like Shinkokami, but younger and her eyes were green instead of brown. Roald moved aside to let her in. The girl met his wife's eyes.

"Shinko!" she cried, running to the bedside. She began to sob, red-faced with shame and sorrow. Shinko held her sister, rubbing her back and whispering that she was safe. Roald bowed his head and retired to the nursery with Baby Lia.

Shinko let her sister cry. When she was quiet, Shinko wiggled down beside her to give her a hug.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered in Yamani. She knew that Tomoko was more comfortable with their native tongue.

"I was there, Shinko. Mother hid me beneath a bed, and I heard the soldiers come in. they must have killed Father in another room, but I heard Mother die. She didn't plead for her life or weep. She was like stone. I heard the sword whish through the air, and I heard it cut off her head. There was a lot of blood, and I saw her head roll across the floor, Shinko. It was so awful. I didn't know what to do. I hid there for two days before Yuki's husband came and smuggled me down to the harbor and onto a trade ship."

"I'm so sorry," Shinko said quietly. She sat up, leaning into her pillows. "This is all my fault. I should have come back."

"No, you made a good choice, Shinko. You had a baby, and I really want to meet her," Tomo said, sitting up and hugging her knees. Shinkokami grinned and called to her husband.

"This is Baby Lianokami," Shinko said, lifting the baby from Roald's arms. She cuddled the sleeping child for a moment, and then passed her on to Tomoko. Shinko's sister smiled happily.

"She's very pretty. I think she looks like her father," Tomo said. She lifted her eyes from the baby to her sister's husband. "It's very nice to meet you, Roald."

Roald nodded kindly. "I think you'll be happy here, Tomoko. Your sister makes everyone around her smile."

"I know," Tomoko said, looking back at her sister. "Mother would be very proud of you."

Shinko grinned in a very un-Yamani fashion.

"I'm glad you're here, Little _Neko_." Tomoko sat up.

"That reminds me," she said. "Yuki helped me get Miyazaki on the ship."

Shinko's smile widened. "Where is she?"

"Who is Mi—Mizaki?"

"Miyazaki is my cat, Roald. She's a Yamani bob-tail. I left her behind when I came here. She was just a kitten."

"Well she's all grown up now," Tomo said. "She doesn't like it, but she's in a basket with my things. Baron Cooper said it would be taken to my room, but I don't know where that is."

"It's two doors down," Roald began. "The room used to belong to my sister, Kalasin. We thought you'd be comfortable close to Shinko. Come, I'll show you. "

While they retrieved the cat, Shinko rocked her daughter, but her wait was not long. Roald came behind Tomoko, carrying a large reed basket. Roald set the basket down on the foot of the bed, and Tomo gently undid the tie that held the lid-flap in place. She opened it, then gasped.

"Shinko! Look at Zaki!"

Shinko peered into the basket. Zaki was lying on a soft bed of cloth, surrounded by three freshly born kittens.

"You didn't know?" Shinko asked, petting the smallest baby with two fingers.

"I just thought she was getting fat from all the rats she caught on the ship," Tomo said. "I didn't realize there were babies. They must have been born just now."

"Aw, your kitty is a mama, just like you," Roald teased. Tomo stroked a feeding kitten's tail, hiding yawns.

"To bed, Tomo," Shinko said. "You need a good sleep, as does Zaki."

Roald summoned a maid to help Tomo bathe and find her a suitable nightgown. Finding a maid wasn't a hard task, as they hovered in the corridor, waiting for a chance to glimpse the baby.

"Her 'things' consist of one spare dress and a book of proverbs," Roald whispered later, after they'd said goodnight. "She only brought what she could stuff in her pockets."

"There wasn't time for more," Shinko said. "Besides, your mother will enjoy pampering her."

…..

Two weeks later, Shinko sat in the courtyard with her baby, watching Tomo practice her glaive with Kel and Queen Thayet. Tomo was good with the weapon; even Kel landed on her bottom. At first she had been skiddish with the queen, but she lost that quickly.

Near the end of practice, the queen exchanged the baby for the pretty _shusuken_ she had tucked into her belt. Shinko neared her sister and her friend, tossing the fan into the air. Kel caught it and passed it onto Tomoko. After awhile, they stopped thinking about the game; their bodies remembered.

"How does it fare with your sergeant," Shinko asked, adding another fan, a green one, to the pink one in the air.

Kel smiled, passing the green _shusuken_ on.

"We're very happy together," she said simply. Shinko glanced at her sister. She was concentrating on the pink fan as Kel gave the green one an extra twirl, and added a gray-blue one. The colors danced above their heads. Much like the first time she had played the game they had an audience, though this one was much smaller, and it's members had enough sense not to try and grab the fans from mid-air.

Roald, Sir Gary, and the King, taking a break from their business, now joined the queen. Sergeant Dom and three of his squad members who'd been sparring in another courtyard stood nearby.

Turning red, Kel gave the command for the game to come to an end. Each fan jumped across the circle one last time before being gracefully caught and closed. Shinko smiled, breathless with the effort from the game.

Domitan came behind Kel, wrapping his arms around her and telling her that she was beautiful. It was odd to see Kel accept such a display of affection in public, but Shinko knew she loved Dom. From Roald's raised eyebrows, Shinko knew he saw the love too. He clapped Dom on the back.

"Let me be the first to threaten you," Roald said. "After all, there are plenty of us who won't stand to see Kel hurt."

"Why do you think I didn't purse the relationship when she was a squire?" Dom mumbled.

Tomoko wandered to Shinko's side. She held Princess Lia.

"I'm glad I came here," she said quietly. "It's so strange to see all the smiles and the happiness, but I like it. I didn't dream about them last night."

Shinko smiled, brushing Tomo's silky hair out of her eyes. Her sister had told her of her nightmares involving their parents' death.

"That's wonderful," she said, letting her arm rest around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're happy here."

They turned at the sound of a page-boy running down the path. He stumbled and fell, scraping both knees through his hose, but he got up and kept running to the king.

The boy gave a bow, breathless with effort. Roald sat him on a stone bench, pressing a cooling healing hand to each knee and the matching scraped chin.

Jonathan kneeled beside him.

"What is it, Page Bryan," he asked gently.

"Two battleships, Sire, they attacked Port Caynn at dawn."

"The colors?" Sir Gary asked.

Shinko knew the answer before she heard it.

"Yamani."


	8. Reports

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****CHAPTER EIGHT: REPORTS  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hours that followed the attack on Port Caynn, Shinkokami was restless. She insisted on sitting with Roald as an emergency council meeting was called. Lianokami fussed almost endlessly, the anxiety level of the adults around her taking its toll. Finally Tomo and Princess Lianne took the baby up to the nursery.

Mage-messages from Port Caynn were coming in every few minutes. The city was one of Tortall's strongholds, but it seemed that the Yamani War fleet had launched stones into the walls, breaking the defense lines.

The council decided to launch a counter-attack immediately, hoping that getting reinforcements to Port Caynn would keep the enemy from taking the city.

Roald would not be among the reinforcements, but Sergeant Domitan's squad was on the list, as well as Kel, and so many others.

The meeting adjourned as quickly as it began, with everyone bustling off to their various positions. When Roald stood, he helped Shinko to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. She didn't want Kel sent into the heat of battle. She briskly told her husband of Kel's condition.

Roald's eyes widened, then he turned, searching the crowd for jus the right person. Wyldon of Cavall stood nearby, arguing with Lord Raoul. Roald walked up to the two men and cleared his throat.

"Lord Wyldon, please station Keladry of Mindelan here. I want her assigned to head the squad of guards for my wife and child," he said. Wyldon looked confused, but he nodded with a brisk "Majesty" and departed. Lord Raoul looked puzzled.

"Kel's a commander, lad. What's your angle in keeping her here?" he asked Roald. Shinko came to her husband's side and put a hand on his arm, stopping his answer.

"Keladry's reasons are her own, my lord," she said. "Please trust that Roald's decision is for the better." Raoul gave a sigh with a hint of a groan that clearly said '_women._' He gazed up at Shinkokami.

"You have flashes of Thayet in you, Princess. You will be a good queen one day," he said. Shinko looked away, flushing lightly.

"Good luck in battle, Uncle Raoul," Roald said, though Raoul's eyes were now locked with those of a small brown skinned woman across the room. He nodded, mumbling his own good wishes as he headed towards his wife.

Three hours later the first wave of reinforcements was ready to ride out. Third Company of the King's Own was among them. As the warriors mounted their horses, their wives and sweethearts bid them farewell.

Shinko saw Wyldon bidding good bye to his lady, Vivenne, as their daughter kissed her young husband farewell nearby.

A young man dressed in the tunic of the Own pulled a maid into a hidden niche.

Commander Larse of the Queen's Riders shared a look with one of his squad leaders.

Lord Raoul and Lady Buri were riding side-by-side, as close as they could get without their mounts touching.

Kel stood beside Dom's spotted grey gelding as he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Shinko took Roald's hand, blinking away tears.

"Come on, let's go see the baby," he whispered huskily, turning away. Shinko followed, feeling as if she bore all the sorrow in the world, and yet painfully aware that she didn't.

No one slept soundly that night. The next morning, gathered in a common room, they received no news from mages; a messenger came later that said the city was under siege, and that mages in the ships had powerful dampener spells in place. So far eighteen Tortallans had been killed, including two children who played in the sand when the attack began.

By the time the report was finished, King Jonathan's face was ashen. Silence wrapped itself around the royal family and their advisors.

"Two more days and the enemy will have taken Port Caynn," Sir Gary said at last.

Tomoko stood and ran from the room. Shinko put her baby in Queen Thayet's arms and followed her sister back to her rooms. Tomoko was sprawled across her bed, weeping into a pillow.

"Oh Little Neko, what is it?" Shinkokami asked. She sank down onto the bed, rubbing her sister's back gently. Tomo stopped weeping long enough to get out bitter words.

"The enemy they keep talking about are my blood, Shinko. Our family and friends-"

"They are the very people who murdered our parents. Tomo, they would have killed you too," Shinko said, trying to make her sister listen. Tomo wept still. Shinko fought yawns. _Tomo is more exhausted than I am,_ she thought. Settling down into the bed, Shinko soothingly whispered the words to a Yamani lullaby. At last her sister's breathing slowed into a pattern of deep slumber.

Shinko kept softly singing, pausing to yawn between verses. Her eyes felt heavy and it only took a few moments before she lost herself in sleep.

Nearly an hour later, Roald came in to check on the sisters. He found them curled up under the canopy of the big bed. Quietly he pulled the curtains shut, banishing daylight from the room. Petting one of Miyazaki's kittens, Roald sank into a chair, weariness overcoming him.

It wasn't fair to be a new father and a prince at the same time. It was even worse to throw a war into the mix. He succumbed to sleep almost as soon as he sat.


	9. Responsibilities

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN LOVE AND WAR  
****CHAPTER 9: Responsibilities  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first attack on Port Caynn was a Tortallan victory, but it had cost the lives of many young men, and wounded so many others. Both sides retreated to regroup and resupply. Shinkokami spent her days working in the hallways of the palace that had been turned into a hospital for those well enough to be moved. All of Corus, and most of the rest of the country, was in a state of emergency.

Among the wounded was Domitan of Masbolle. He slept for nearly two weeks, Kel keeping a vigil at his side. She was pale, but at least she was surrounded by healers who made sure that she ate and slept.

When Dom woke up, Shinko was tending a young man on the other side of the room. The young man had been in his first battle, and he was excited to write home about it. His only problem was a break in his writing hand. So the princess wrote his letter, as she had many others over the last few days. As she finished, Kel passed by on her way out of the infirmary.

"Sleep now," she said to the soldier. "Soon you'll be up and off again."

"Thank you, Princess," he said, leaning into his pillow and beginning to drift off. Shinko had to run a bit, but she caught up with Kel, and learned of her plan to go to into the city.

"And so I'm looking for the boy that Dom befriended in Port Caynn," she finished. "Would you like to come along?"

"There's a supply wagon going out for the refugees. We can go with them," Shinko said. Kel and Shinko found the wagon and climbed up onto the seat beside the driver. Kel went first, rolling her eyes at Shinko's three bodyguards. As the knight turned, her shirt pulled tight against her frame, and Shinko noticed the gentle curve of her belly. Kel offered her hand to help Shinko up, and saw her friend's grin.

"What?"

"You, Lady Knight, are having a baby," Shinko said. Kel smiled.

"I hadn't noticed," she said with one hand on her belly. The the driver snapped the reigns and the wagon began to roll out of the palace gates.

…..

Even though countless families had taken in as many as they could, refugees still slept in makeshift shelters in the streets. Shinko and Kel had to ask around for the children of the Port Caynn orphanage. After hours spent checking with various temples and homes, they finally found the woman in charge of the orphaned children. They were staying in a schoolhouse in the Lower City.

They were directed to a room where the children were playing. They looked dirty and hungry. Some were playing games they'd invented with stones from the streets. One little girl was writing her letters onto the wall with a stray piece of chalk.

They walked through the room, Kel fumbling with one of Dom's sergeant armbands. A little boy with green eyes and bright red curls watched her.

"Where did you get that?" he asked quietly yet determinedly.

"From the man I care about," Kel said in a soft voice. "His name is Dom. He was hurt in the explosion at Port Caynn, but he's going to be okay. He told me about a little boy he met there. Are you Thet?"

"Mmm-hmm," he said, pulling a matching armband out of his pocket.

"Let's talk," Kel said, taking his hand and leading him outside.

Shinko stayed behind, watching the children. She could feel her bodyguards keeping a keen eye on her as she wandered through the rooms. One little girl with brown hair and big blue eyes tugged on Shinko's skirt.

"Are you really a princess?" she asked. Shinko smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked, kneeling to her level.

"Maya," the girl said, suddenly shy.

"I am a princess," Shinko said softly. "My name is Shinkokami. You're so pretty, Maya."

"Thank you," she said. Other children ventured closer, asking questions about all sorts of things. As she wiped faces with her handkerchief and answered their queries, Shinko made a mental note to have food sent out to them immediately.

…..

When they returned to the palace, Thet went with them. Kel took the boy to Dom's bedside and Shinkokami went to her rooms. She quickly washed and changed her clothing before going to the nursery. Tomo and Lianne were embroidering little tunics as the baby slept soundly. She was pleased that her sister had found a friend in Roald's sister.

"How was your day?" Tomo asked as Shinko settled into a chair with her infant held close.

"Very tiring. I understand why you don't help longer in the hospital," Shinko said.

"It's sad in there," Lianne pointed out.

"Not as sad as the refugee children in the city. Some of the families from Port Caynn are sleeping in puddles of filth on the streets. I wish that there was more I could do for them."

The girls remained quiet, their stitches slowing. Shinko looked around at the most cheerful room in the palace.

"Who needs this many toys?" Shinkokami said suddenly. "Lia is an infant. She can't even lift any of these things. Tomorrow, I am going to take them to the children at the orphanage."

"And risk offending the nobles who gave them to her?" Lianne asked.

"We all have to make sacrifices in wartimes," Shinko said, determinedly. "Roald and I put off our wedding, now our baby can give up some toys."

"Won't you keep a few, Shinko?" Tomoko asked, pushing a Yamani rocking horse with her foot.

"Of course, but most of them are going to the orphans, and I think I'm going to sell some of my jewelry and wardrobe to get money for food. The people are in need, and I can help them."

"I'll help too," Lianne said, placing her earbobs in Shinko's hand. The princesses smiled at each other. Shinkokami got servants to begin taking the toys away, and went through her jewelry herself.

Lianne returned with a bag of jewels in one hand and a pile of dresses thrown over the other arm. Little Princess Vania trailed behind with some dresses and toys of her own. Lianne grinned.

"Wait until Roald hears about this," she said merrily, adding her things to Shinko's cast-offs.

"What is going on in here?" a voice called. Queen Thayet stood in the doorway, holding a stuffed monkey that Vania had dropped.

"We're giving away stuff to help the people," Vania said. "I don't need this many toys."

Thayet smiled at her youngest daughter, then looked up at Shinkokami, obviously approving.

"You'll start a trend. When word of this spreads, noble women from here to Legann will sacrifice for the war effort."

Shinkokami dumped a handful of earbobs into a box. She looked up at her mother-in-law.

"Good."


End file.
